Lists of factions
Forever Knight fan factions are unofficial groups of fans who favour a character, a relationship between characters, or a cause related to the series. Lists of factions are a popular inclusion in Forever Knight fan websites. In many instances, faction lists are combined with Links pages, especially when the website owner has chosen to divide a lengthy list of links into subsections. In such instances, there is often one particular subsection that provides links to faction sites. Such lists typically include only those factions that currently maintain sites. There are, however, a number of websites and web pages which focus specifically on listing factions. Many of these aim to be comprehensive. The following is an annotated list of such faction guides: Affiliations FAQ This is a webpage within Mr. Happy's Forever Knight Site. It is a draft list of affiliations compiled by Meredith, dated 15 May 1996. It includes: * information about factions * information on the history of the affiliation FAQ page * list of factions The list includes a large number of proposed names for factions based on third-season characters, minor characters, and relationships; from the annotations, it is clear that "winners" had not always yet emerged. In a number of instances, the list records the identity of the person who proposed the new faction name. Besides the usual names and the proposed names, the list includes the following less familiar factions: Dark Natties, DracPack, Friends of Gillian, Les Miserables, LaCroissants, LaCroixettes, MacGregors, Nanettes, Nevermores, Second Cousins, and Women Scorned. Forever is Forever: Forever Knight Faction Guide Archived on the Wayback Machine. This is a page on the Forever is Forever website. It divides the factions by character, listing all the relationship-based factions applicable to each name, as well as having an "other" category. Brief descriptions are appended. Besides the usual factions, this guide includes the CERKs, DracPack, FangGang, Lurkers, MacGregors, Nitpickers, Nothers, R.U.G.s, Skeletonites, and Wallflowers. The Forever Knight Faction List The Forever Knight Faction List is a website devoted to providing a comprehensive list of all factions. It includes: * a FAQ page on factions * a page of links to faction sites * an extensive list of factions, including a large number of variant proposed names. Besides the usual factions, this guide includes the Andreivichs, Brick-throwers, Deniers, Dracpack, Early Birds, Enforcements, FangGang, Figurines, Friends of Gillian, Knights of Ravenblack City, Les Chevaliers De La Nuit, Les Enfants De Chevalier, MacGregors, Nanettes, Nevermores, Nick's Knightstick Brigade, Nitpickers, Nothers, Raven's Cellar, Redecorators, Ribena Users Group (RUGs), Roman Goddesses, Second Cousins, Academy, Pit of Condemned Bimbos Survivalists, Skeletonites, Third Shift, Unmentionables, Women Scorned, Wallflowers, and a collection of factions based on April French's Sons of Lilith fan fiction series.The origin of these stories was explained by April on her LiveJournal blog in the entry "The knight calls my name (again and again and again...)", dated 2 March 2011. Some of these are actually joke factions; but the compiler does not always make this clear. Knights of the Cross Faction Page Archived on the Wayback Machine. This page on the Knights of the Cross faction site lists the primary afflilations of the members of that faction. These are listed under each faction, which are presented alphabetically, with representative icons. One of the more intriguing aspects of this particular faction list is the organization of fraction factions under the main faction name. For the Cousins, in particular, there is not only a list of major fractions (The General's Secret Service, Light Cousins, and Nunkies Anonymous) but also a subordinate list of minor ones, some of which are actually joke factions (KC Defense Fund, Not-So Vestal Virgins, Nunkies Scouts, Swiss-Cheesers, Tattooed Desert Guy Appreciation Society, and Tracy Sue's Whiffle-Bat-of-Doom Legion from Heck). Besides these, the less familiar factions listed include the Enforcements, Les Miserables, Nick's Harem (listed as a fraction of the Knighties), Lofties, Nanettes, Nitpickers, Nothers, Roman Goddesses, Skeletonites, Unmentionables, Virtual Knights, and Wallflowers. Most of these did not have members listed as Knights of the Cross; but there was one member each for Nick's Harem, Les Miserables, the Roman Goddesses, and the Virtual Knights. Variant names were given for the Faithfuls ("Forever Faithfuls") and the T & V Pack ("Tracy&VachonPack"). References * Category:Fan FAQs